Alaric's Journal
by aluckymuse
Summary: Facing the very real troubles and conflicts of life in the larger multiverse, Naddia and Alaric will learn to see clearly as they grow to understand each other and themselves. The allies and enemies they forge will test them through the hardships that will come. [Romance, OCs, Tales from an Amber Diceless RPG]
1. Page 1

A favorite side hobby of mine is playing Amber Diceless RPG with friends. As a part of that hobby I would keep journals of what happened each week, but now I'm fleshing out these journals and am sharing my characters adventures, drama, and romance with you! I've decided to update exclusively over at Deviantart (aluckymuse) these days, so if you enjoy this story look there for more!

* * *

Life is a strange beast. We are given no guidebook, and our choices will always catapult us into unforeseen directions. My name is Alaric Bontaire, and for my story, I must backtrack to the time when the brightest star fell from the sky of the wild unknown, and began her work on peeling away the layers of who I believed myself to be.

Politeness, subtlety, a smile there, a nod here. I lived in between the unsaid things. Those we would hold internally as our mouths move and the opposite words are invoked from our lips. Because I showed talent in this particular way, I was chosen, molded, and groomed to occupy a rather dull corner in the life of espionage. The mantel I was given was bartender, and I would report on all the scenes and memories my senses allowed me at the end of each day. My loyalty afforded good status and station in my Guild that I treasured highly, for I felt I earned such things. I lived a practiced rhythm, my function in the larger schema preordained. It skipped a beat however, when the news came of my relocation. Boxes commenced the process of being filled and packaged, and long goodbyes from those who knew me would pass through our conversations. Friends would flash their sorrow in front of me, and by empathetic reaction, draw my own forth. I would miss them, but where they saw a potential loss, I saw a deep appreciation of the capacity to move at all. Perhaps even, I saw a potential for adventure, if only one that paled in comparison to the ones read in stories.

It was during the afternoon when she appeared. Long flame red hair flowed around her form and shades of purple hung from her. Lashes fluttered to touch her cheeks and everything changed color. Is that possible? I just met her and yet, I felt as though something significant had happened. Her eyes, deep green, opened in my direction as recognition swelled to fill her. She immediately tried to melt into shadow behind the shorter woman who had come in alongside her and then quickly with a whirl of warm hues she attempted to run away.

The short woman grabbed the timid one by the collar, preventing escape, and then her steady even stare locked onto me. The clue to everything one should fear in her was primed and loaded into a wry smile. I raised an eyebrow in silence as the two walked over to the bar. As they neared, I immediately became aware that the smiling one had a Guild pin I had never seen before, and the timid one seemed unaffiliated...a very dangerous thing in public, practically illegal.

"Greetings and welcome. Can I help you ladies?"

The timid one seemed lost, flush faced and treading in a sea of her own conflictions. I paused on her for a moment and then moved my focus to her companion. Her hair was also warm, but trimmed to cling to her head. She wore science fiction styled black clothing with bright green and purple accents; what I had initially presumed as her Guild pin, a ring of snarling wolf heads, also sported these colors. "Is there a convention in town I did not know about

She gave me a toothy grimace as she released the timid one.

"Yea, sure. ...You can call me Shade."

"Such a strange accent."

She slid her arms onto the top of the bar, "I'll have your strongest stuff, and hmmm..." her gaze shifted sideways to the standing menu, "...and, why not," she looked right back at me in the strangest fashion, as if she knew the biggest of secrets. Dark, pointed, uncomfortable, and she lay in waiting like the calm before the storm. "I'll have the daily special too. Oh," She thrust a thumb behind her, "This is my cousin Naddia by the way." Shade then turned around to face her, "I'm going to go get a seat. Have fun."


	2. Page 2

I felt a sense of pity for Naddia as she stood there alone now, in the most painfully shy manner; still in a deadlock of the mind, eyes flittering between thoughts. "And you ma'am?" I asked softly as I rested my arms on the bar top to try to ease her nerves. Instead this action seemed to only make her more uneasy as her blush grew ever brighter. "I'm, uh...I'll have the same thing my cousin is having." She uttered before briskly walking off.

These women were very strange. I watched as the two settled into a table and then looked to be having a rather heated discussion. Although, most of the heat seemed to be emanating from Naddia. I sighed quietly to myself as I sent their order through to the cooks terminal and then prepared the drinks.

 _"Well, this certainly is an interesting turn of events. Both of those women seem quite suspicious and made it obvious they know of me...I do believe I will have to see about making an overture in the interest of satisfying my curiosity."_

When the drinks were mixed I walked over to deliver them. With the addition of my presence, their prater abruptly stopped. "Here we are." I smiled politely as I served them, "My name is Alaric. Your food will be along shortly, if there's anything else you need you may press the button on the table or," I gestured amicably, "you know where to find me. I hope you enjoy your stay." After my obligatory hospitality, I personally offered Naddia a wink that resumed her blush in full force as I made my leave. I rolled my eyes as I walked back to the bar; as a mark Naddia appeared far too easy.

I curbed curiosity and her wandering friends back into their cages to return my mind to work. I attended to the other patrons and focused on remembering what I could for my nightly report. After a time, Naddia abruptly stood and my focus narrowed in on her. There was an air of hesitation straddling the line of commitment which hastily unlocked curiosity's door. Her eyes clicked with mine. I could see her stretch and bend, a persona rising up and fogging her truth. She rounded the table, letting her fingers drag against its surface. Hers was now an air of grace and decidedly flirtatious charm, all funneled in my direction. This interested me. I had already been witness to what was behind the curtain. I returned her smile in good humor as she sat down in front of me.

"Why hello darling. A pleasant surprise to have you visit me. Do you need a refill or something new?" I could see a small crack in her armor at the word 'darling', it was fun to tease her in this way.

"Ah, hi there." She spoke carefully looking me over.

There was turbulence beneath her surface that betrayed itself in subtle forms. Frustration had weaved itself into her brow, and distrust was inlaid in the skin between her eyes. Those eyes, they were spectacularly green and as bottomless as the sea. Yet within that depth there was a radiance of warmth that kept them from seeming cold. This was the face of a soul that lived from the place of its wounds. Her smile though, was genuinely pure. Satisfied with her examination, she drew up the sleeve of her left arm, showed me her hand, and then slapped it down on the counter. Upon lifting it a gold coin had materialized in her fingers. She twirled it about her knuckles.

"Neat trick." I offered in honesty.

"Do you ever think about fantastical things Alaric?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Well, I do enjoy fantasy books, movies, games, if this is what you are implying." I let my eyes waver to Shade who had turned in her seat and was watching us.

"No, that's not quite what I'm asking." her eyes twinkled, "I mean do you ever let yourself dream about such worlds, what you would do if you were free to walk them?"

"That is...an unusual thing to ask."

 _"Ah, Does this mean she is a fanatic? A fanatic with a crush? This would explain her companions clothing if they both are enamored by the same subject."_

"I admit I will sometimes let my imagination entertain the idea of possessing the abilities they dream up in stories. And often it leads me to thinking the whole affair would be more trouble than it's worth."

"Oh?"

I shrugged, "Guilds, mass media, Resolute Laws...to someone who had power to reach beyond such inhibitions, I would expect that freedom would become suffocating and isolating, the world such as it is."

To my surprise she let out a rather lighthearted laugh, "Oh, right, right. I see. Yes." she beamed at me, her shyness nowhere to be found for the moment, "You're working tomorrow yes?"

I nodded.

"Listen. I'm going to be back here tomorrow, same time. And..." With an impish look she leaned over the counter slightly, causing me to lean back, "I'm going to bring something special with me, just for you."

"Ah, I see." I looked at her warily, and at my response her light dimmed a little, "A gift." she offered, "Something I _know_ you'll like."

"You know that do you?" My brow raised in mock skepticism as a light smirk played on my lips; concurrent with a hidden chill that ran up my spine. _"You do not know me."_

" _Yes._ "

She spoke with such resolution and a sudden determination established itself within her eyes. I became taken aback at how personal this seemed to be for her, and had become so focused on Naddia that I failed to notice Shade approaching us.

"Right, you two done yet? I'm _tired_. Let's go find some place accommodating."

"Uh, sure. We're done." Naddia hopped off her seat as Shade began walking out the door.

"Bye Alaric." she smiled in exuberance and then bit her lip, "See you tomorrow." She added in an accompanying wave.

"Ah...yes." Sufficiently stunned by her actions I could only offer a weak attempt at a smile and hand gesture in return. Mable, the waitress, who had been watching in silence throughout this whole affair shot me a teasing look.

"Not a word." I glared.

"Oh no, no, of course not."

She continued smiling as she picked up their plates and walked back to me once more, pausing on bringing the items to the kitchen. "It is merely refreshing to see your insufferable charm backfire on occasion."

I let a small smile escape, "Being polite and professional gets one quite far."

"Quite. Keep on saying that Alaric." she shrugged in passing, "I know how things are. We say and act as we have to, it's all part of the job. It still is a small pleasure to get glimpses of your _real_ reactions sometimes. And that girl, she very much did catch you off guard."


	3. Page 3

She was good to her word. The next day, same time, Naddia and Shade sauntered in.  
Shade slid into a seat by the entrance not allowing her attention on Naddia to waver. Naddia continued forward. It was busier today, there already were a few men and women at the bar to keep me busy. She passed by each in turn, placing her hand on their shoulders, and spoke in hushed tones that I could not process into words. Amazingly, each person she encountered stood up and relocated without an ounce of resistance.

 _"Well then...that is disconcerting."_

I smiled warmly as she finally reached me, determined to not show an ounce of my current consternation. "I believe you have something for me, yes?"

"Of course." She stated with a grin as she placed a small black box in front of me. I reached out for it in politeness but then abruptly stopped as the thing moved slightly.

 _"Shit."_

"Ah...Madam, is there something _alive_ in there? You are not permitted to-"

"Oh for heaven's sake." she scoffed as she unlatched the lid and then pulled out a miniature lion by the scruff of its mane.

Until it was revealed I would not think such a thing that was held before me could be plausible.

A coat that glittered as pure as gold, eyes and teeth like cut rubies. And beneath these things I could see the anatomy maneuver under the skin, twisting and moving it's ornamental form.

My demeanor collapsed. "What in the-"

"Right?! It's _absolutely_ impossible. And yet here it is."

My mind had screeched to a halt and it took a moment before I could assemble my thoughts enough to form a coherent sentence.

"First of all," I began, "how in God's name did you come into possession of something like this? Secondly...why on earth would you be handing over such a creature to me?"

Mable interjected with a gasp, her eyes locked onto by the tiny beast. I suddenly became keenly aware of the public eye that surrounded us. My eyes scoured the room to find that most everyone was minding their own affairs and had yet to notice us; the exception to this was naturally Naddia's companion, Shade. In my exploration of external events I realized that everyone Naddia convinced to relocate had their backs to the bar. I started to feel alarmingly unsettled, as if I were being played the fool in some elaborate farce.

Naddia blinked slowly and then turned her gaze to Mable, "Hello there, I don't think you are seeing anything particularly noteworthy, are you love?"

"Oh..." Mable's gaze had shifted focus to Naddia. She looked positively hypnotized, "No. I presume not." and with that she turned away and continued her work as if a permanent blind spot had formed over our conversation.

Naddia turned back to me, "I weaved it into existence. As to your second question...it's a very good question."

I stood there silently staring at her, forcing her to continue.

"...Um...yep. _Weaved it into existence._ " she flourished the thing as it growled in frustration. "Oh, come _ooon_ Alaric, I know you want to know _how_ I did it right?"

Her tone of familiarity caused my jaw to clench. "Yes, sure I do." My eyes flicked downward to where her Guild pin should be, and then narrowed considerably. _  
_"What is this really? Some kind of ploy? I won't be toyed with jus-"

"W-wait, no!"

Her smile fell and her tone immediately shifted, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that." she pleaded, "This really is yours. No strings attached." she lowered the lion and secured the box, pushing it towards me. "And it really is real. I want to show you how I did this, if you're willing. But, it takes time and I'll need somewhere private and quiet."

"Do you know how that sounds? How can I trust that this isn't stolen property? And again, why are you entrusting this...lion to me?"

"It's not stolen. I made it, and...well...I want to show you how I created it first, before I tell you why I gave it to you specifically. This whole situation may seem really strange but I promise that this will be worth your time."

"Fine. We will meet for dinner at the restaurant down this road when I leave work at 8 o'clock. Then we can use my van for privacy." I grabbed the box and put it below the counter.

"Great!" she clasped her hands in joy.

"Y-yes." I displayed a rather strained smile, "Ah, I need to get back to work, you understand."

"Oh right, of course." She backed away and winked, "Till later then, Alaric." She walked off to reunite with Shade, and then they both took their leave.


	4. Page 4

I did my best to weave around thoughts concerning the strange encounter and return my concentration to my job once more. Without Naddia's supernatural presence, patrons started to return to my counter and after pouring three new drinks Mable passed by close enough for me to have a word with her.

"Mabel, do you remember the woman I was speaking with a few minutes ago?"

"Hmm" she had to think for a moment, "Yes, the one with red hair, correct? She seemed pleasant, I hardly noticed her frankly."

"What? In honesty?"

She furrowed her brow, "Yes. My meaning is that she was just talking to you, nothing noteworthy. Why, is there something that disturbed you?" Another chill ran down my spine in regard to her words. "No it is nothing." I replied with a reassuring smile and she walked away.

Through the hours I found my mind continually drifting; the tether of focus ill equipped for the allure of the impossible reality that I had hidden beneath the counter. I wanted to study that lion, find out how Naddia was able to hypnotize people so horrifically accurately, and to uncover the truth behind all of this. I _needed_ to know.

I received a temporary distraction when a rather elderly man walked in and slid into a seat at my bar.

"Hello sir. My name is Alaric, how may I serve you?"

"Rum on the rocks. Did you hear of what happened downtown?"

"No sir, I'm not sure that I did." I prepared his drink as he continued, obviously eager to gossip.

"There was a feral looking beast running around. I assumed a dog breed of some new kind, but it had the countenance of a wolf." He gestured with his arms for emphasis as I set his drink down in front of him, "It was the strangest sight, enormous and green too! No one has claimed to know where it hails from, or where it disappeared. This is quite natural of course, as the creature was causing all manner of chaos. The thing is ungodly mate, it consumed half a car!"

"No, truly?"

"Quite serious!" he fished around in his pocket and then brandished his phone, "It is on ThouTube already! 3,000 hits and counting!" he handed it to me and I watched the video that was already on screen. "Just wait for the media to endeavor to explain this away! I can not wait for the rubbish excuse the 'Allies of the Mind' are going to offer!" he laughed deeply.

I hardly paid him any mind though, my eyes were captivated by the scene playing out before me. A big green brindled wolf bounded about the road. Weaving around cars and chasing people. Every moment or so he would stop, as if receiving a new idea for a target and ran in a different direction. The end of the video showed the creature starting to attack a red and gold car. The people inside had just parked the thing, and the beast was tearing into the metal as if it were paper. A gasp of amazement escaped me. The people screamed inside as they tried to escape. The wolf rounded the car a few times, preventing them from leaving as he terrorized them, never did he hurt them though. It was as if the creature was simply having a sadistic kind of fun. Eventually it let the people escape and they ran down the road terrified. The end of the video was the thing turning it's stunning predatory gaze to the video recorder who had climbed up a tree to film.

"Fantastical, no?" The man exclaimed as I handed the phone back.

"What did you just say?" my voice lurched out awkwardly.

"What, _fantastical_? You know, amazing, unbelievable, extraordinary, etcetera."

"Y-yes. of course." Embarrassed by my outburst I quickly adjusted to the proper demeanor, "It is indeed."

Before the man could reply, a lady approached the bar and he immediately drummed up a conversation about the wolf with her. A few more patrons and memorized conversations later it was time. I said my goodbyes, grabbed the little black box and my suit coat, and then clocked out.

I had an hour.


	5. Page 5

I hurried home and feverishly looked about for an old fish tank that I had long since abandoned using. Once found, I filled it with dirt and grass then cleared a spot on the living room table to place it down. Carefully I opened the black box inside the tank. The lion lunged out in fury and then swiveled round. Instinctively I jerked my hand holding the box away. It quietly paced back and forth, it's body and eyes shimmering in the light. I stepped back a few paces, hand to my forehead.

 _"The thing is truly alive isn't it?"_

I moved forward again and knelt down next to the glass. Its agile movement and breath only confirmed that this creature, this impossible lion, couldn't possibly be robotic. At least as far as public knowledge was concerned on the matter. I spent the next few minutes searching the public internet and my own Guild's whisper network to attempt to glean any new information that would help me uncover the truth. I could not afford to ask specific questions, especially where it concerned requisitioning Guild knowledge. For some reason I had become dissatisfied with the idea of simply reporting the events of these past hours. They would confiscate the creature and I would be left knowing nothing. I did not want to be obliged to explain myself just yet. I wanted to flirt a bit longer with the larger picture; to know secrets rather than regurgitate meaningless fragments of them. After my time was spent I lifted myself from my chair with a sigh of dissatisfaction. I had to go into this dinner at a disadvantage.

 _"Well, I should not keep them waiting. Might as well see how deep the rabbit hole goes then."_

When I reached the restaurant they were already waiting at a booth.

Naddia noticed my arrival first, "Oh, hi, over here!" she beckoned me as Shade twisted around resting her arm on the back of the seat, offering yet another wry smile.

I smiled cordially and sat down beside Shade, across from Naddia. Shade looked me up and down still sustaining a rather wolfish grin that took more effort the usual to ignore.

"Hello ladies, how are we this evening?"

Naddia blushed, which was still somewhat entertaining to elicit. "I'm glad you came."

Shade took a bite of her food, "Ohhh, I'm doing just great thank you." she eyed Naddia impishly, "Enjoying the whole affair really."

Naddia channeled a beam of contempt at Shade, but remained silent. I looked over to Shade who was still wearing the same uniform as the day prior.

"If it is not too forward of me, may I inquire about your clothing?"

"What about it?" Shade tossed me a rather distasteful look.

"I have just never seen it's like before, as something to be worn so casually."

"It's not casual" she grimaced as if I were dull, "It's a _uniform_ there's nothing casual about it."

Her bright greens and purples against black stood out like a sore thumb amidst the normal fashion of desaturated hues, furs, and filigree accents.

 _"It must be the uniform of her Guild then. How needlessly gaudy."_

"I see."

The rest of the meal was brief conversation sprinkled throughout awkward silences that stretched wide and empty as a clear sky. We all casually avoided the elephant in the room. This was a public place after all, and the walls do listen. Shade seemed to get antsy as she saw I was about finished with my meal.

"Say Naddia, this is going to be rather fun don't you think?"

"Shade...please."

She seemed to revel in her cousin's discomfort and quickly set her gaze upon me, "Alaric, I can't _wait_ for you to meet Garm. You'll love him."

"A mate of yours?" I replied.

"Ohoh" she snickered, "In a way."

"Shut it Shade." Naddia growled under her breath as she simultaneously kicked Shade under the table.

"Right..." I wiped my mouth and rested the napkin on top of my plate signaling I was finished. "Best not keep Garm waiting then." I replied as I laid my card against the scanner that was clamped to the edge of the table and inputted the amount that would be subtracted from my monetary balance. Then I pressed a button on the table to signal a table clearer.

Shade looked like she picked something off the ground and emerged with a wallet. She quickly slapped down a card and paid for both her and Naddia. I took note that it was not a standard personal credit card where all of one's credits were stored. Instead, it was a preloaded anonymous one. These were often used as gifts, and the only way one could transfer funds freely to another person.

She slid out of the booth and stretched.

"After you," I gestured and we walked out into the foggy night. "My van is right over there." I pointed and we began to walk to it. I had parked a distance away from other cars for some privacy, with each step I could feel my body heighten in alert. I was scared, even if I did not show it.  
"Garm. Come." Shade suddenly broke the silence.

"What?" I turned back and saw Shade held a card in her hand. Then suddenly I heard breathing coming from behind me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I knew what the long beastial inhales and exhales belonged to before I even turned forward to face the noise. A large dire wolf, brindled in green. The creature had stopped short in front of us, obviously waiting. It extended its head forward and slowly tightened the muscles around it's jaw, pulling back loose flesh to reveal predatory teeth in what one could only approximate with a grin.

"Hello man-child, it is nice to finally meet you."

"..." I blinked. "It talks."

Garm let out a soft growl, "Yes _I_ do. Why wouldn't I talk?"

"Ahaha..." I nervously laughed, "Of course you do."

 _"Oh god, have I gone mad? Have I lost all sense of reality? This is real right?...Everything that's happened today is real…?"_


	6. Page 6

Shade came up from behind and slapped me on the shoulder, startling me into a stiff board. "See?" Her mouth curled into a cruel smile as her eyes twinkled, "I _knew_ you'd like him." she took lead now, my van in sight, "Come on then. Let's get this over with. Getting tired of this Shadow."

Naddia mumbled some unintelligible words under her breath and then walked up to my side, "Please don't let Shade rattle you. Garm's fine, honest."

 _"No, none of this is 'fine'. I've seen what that wolf is capable of."_

"But of course." I smiled in the most amicable manner I could manage in such strenuous circumstances. "I ah, just would rather it not come into the van with us. I'm sure you understand?"

"I would have to agree." Garm quipped, "Waiting close to an hour in a tiny metal can hardly sounds pleasant."

"I'm...glad you concur."

It looked up at me with a stare that pierced the dusky light, "However, if my mistress commands me to then I must do so."

"Ah," My eyes flickered to Shade, she had already reached the van and was leaning alongside it. As we walked up beside her, Naddia spoke up before I could.

"Shade, Garm's to stay outside."

Shade simply shrugged in lazy compliance, "Garm. Stay here."

"As you wish."

Time seemed to thicken as I took out my key and and clicked the unlock button. My movements were smooth, yet robotic; a stark contrast to the inner unrest of the mind. Naddia slid the back door open and Shade jumped in the passenger side.

I stood still for a moment, unmoving. Naddia, whom had constantly maintained a watchful eye over me since exiting the dinner took note of my lack of action and offered a soothing expression.

"Are you ready?" She reached out her hand, beckoning me calmly. "It's alright."

Shade chuckled at Naddia's attempt to comfort me which kindled a faint spark of embarrassment that escalated to contempt.

"Of course it is, Naddia." I said in a relaxed manner as I slid into the seat beside her and closed the door. Shade immediately leaned back and rested her feet on top of the dashboard disrespectfully. "I'm going to rest for a bit. Wake me up when your little conjuration project is over, or if Brand's trying to fry your brain. Whichever."

Naddia glared in distaste at Shade's direction, "Yea. Right, Be sure to let me know if Brand body snatches you in your sleep."

Shade thrust a thumbs up out to her side as a response.

"What..." I squinted my eyes in confusion, "What is-"

"Later." Naddia dismissed, "I'll explain everything later. First things first. I'm going to make another creature for you. It takes time to manifest, and then it will develop slowly, especially something this unique, so keep an eye out in front of me." She gestured with her hands as she slid into a cross-legged sitting position, "You may want to, I don't know, read a book or preoccupy yourself with the internet in the interim."

"Right." I brought out my phone and sat back as she closed her eyes and began a descent into meditation with slower and deeper breaths.

It was a good fifteen minutes of tedium before I started to notice a small foggy glow in front of her. I cocked my head to the side in slight hesitation before leaning in to study it. The coalescing energy had no distinct shape, but it was fascinating. After around two minutes time I sighed, yielding to the lack of change. Every few minutes or so after that I would look up and see a subtle development had occurred. I lowered the sound on my phone and then carefully took a picture at each interval. Eventually a small adult deer started to form. I captured one last image before stowing my phone and gave my full attention to its consolidation. The thump thump thump of it's pulsating heart gradually faded away as it's layers became thick and opaque. Bone twisted up from its skull like erupting tree trunks, branching out and becoming nature's crown as dazzling tinsel like hairs sprouted and grew from it's shape. Suddenly it began to twitch, like a creature coming out of a deep sleep. And then it's eyes opened wide and they were gleaming polished emeralds. I was so captivated by its visage I was almost startled as Naddia's hand came into view and plucked it from the air just as gravity was starting to claim it.

"There." She sighed, "Done." she reached around to her bag pulling out another box, this time in white. She packaged the thing carefully and then handed me the box.

"There you go. Oh! And just so you know, it and the lion aren't exactly permanent. They'll fade out of existence within a day or so."

I sat in silence for a moment staring at the gift, then at her. "How...do I explain what just happened?"

 _"How do I even begin to rationally explain this? My report is going to sound insane!"_

"Mmm, in your terms..." she mused, "It's my exertion of will upon the world. I want something to happen and so I can call the energy around us into whatever I desire."

"...Magic."

"Yes. That." She placed a finger on her chin, "I wasn't sure if you had that here to be honest."

"Here?" I frowned in confusion, "Magic is the trappings of stories." I leaned back in my seat staring at the ceiling for a moment, and noticed the hazy after image of a deer still lingered in my eyes. "So...that is your answer, that magic is real?"

"Um, yes." she offered weakly.

I looked at her once more and exhaled, "I cannot deny what I just saw..." I studied the white box, "But this demonstration does not explain why you are telling _me_ this. Why _me_ in particular?"

"Oh. I can answer that." Shade, wide awake now, rounded her seat to face us. Naddia's eyes suddenly grew wide and she lunged for Shade.


	7. Page 7

"It's because she _loooves you._ "

"God damnit Shade!" Naddia snarled as she shoved her back.

"...Love?" I said, stunned.

 _"Stalker?"_

"Is that true Naddia?" I let my gaze rest on her for a moment.

She was blushing deeply now, but it was no longer enjoyable. "Uh...um ok, look this is a bit complicated to explain. There's _a lot_ more going on in our universe then what you are aware of...um..." she scratched her head anxiously, "I honestly didn't think I would get this far, or what I'd do if I did...ok, ok, look. I don't want to overwhelm you...any more then you have been. So, can we please meet here tomorrow morning, and I'll explain _everything_."

"Fine." I breathed and slid the van door open only to be reminded that a gigantic canine that could tear through metal had been waiting right outside.

"Tomorrow is a day off for me." I said coldly, motioning for them to get out. "We meet at 7 am."

Naddia looked a bit disheartened at my shift in tone as she jumped out of the van, "Yea, ok. We'll be here."

I nodded sharply and slid the door closed, then moved to the driver's seat. They stood there watching as I pulled out and drove away. As soon as they were out of sight in my rearview mirror I allowed my shoulders to droop and let out a long exhale.

"This has to be the most inconceivable day that I have ever had. How does any of this make logical sense?! Magic is not real, talking dire wolves are not real, and little miniature animals that shimmer like jewels aren't real!" I scoffed, "And this love business...How in the seven hells does this woman know me?"

When I finally arrived home I quickly changed into my nightwear, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. The cool water temporarily soothed my feverish mind. After exiting the bathroom I realized that I would need to manage the tiny deer. I found a piece of spare cardboard amongst the boxes and wedged it carefully into the fishtank, separating it into two fairly equal halves. Once I was satisfied it was secure I clicked open the deers box and let it fall into the cage.

This place, the unknown, between here and there and I am not sure where, was a new and frustrating path. One that had no footsteps to follow. I had no idea if anything held any reality to it anymore. And this one blanketing thought caused me to simply crave sleep above all else. I mechanically moved, exhausted, to the direction of my bedroom. However, as I entered, a glint of shiny black brought me to attention. The report! I had never forgotten to upload a report ever since I was given this position, and yet I almost had tonight.

 _"Oh, but I am so tired...Bow to fate. We have work to do."_

I drew out my chair from the desk, sat down, and withdrew into the comfortable routine. I wrote out a brief summary first, and then recorded vocally all the details I could remember about my day. Generally my reports were, from my perspective, quite mundane. I was just a single whisper. It was the Guild that could see the larger tapestry of truths and secrets from intertwining all of our threads.

I had attempted to attach video footage of the animals but then stopped when I remembered that Naddia had told me her fabrications would disappear. I could be left without physical evidence.

Without such a thing how could I even begin to attempt to declare the validity of what I witnessed?

I feared being marked a fool, or worse as a madman. However, I feared most of all that in disclosing all the information I would never learn the whole story.

As I sat in indecision for quite some time. If I were, as planned, to meet these women once more and hear them out, I would have ideally learned the whole truth of which I craved to know. However, it was unlikely that they would be able to meet me, or be very hospitable if I were to involve my Guild. But withholding information, even if I had every intention to divulge it at a later date, would be an act well beyond my station and may be subject to punishment. In the end, I would be risking my status and the trust I've built over the years.

" _Just report it. Wash your hands of the whole affair and return to living a normal day to day routine."_

My last fluttering thought gave me pause. The current tone of doubt and confusion had obscured a small accent of exhilaration that had been humming underneath. And in that moment I lamented the inevitable return to the banal everyday. It was then I knew that which I wanted most.

The true test comes the moment our self made constraints break and we choose to step onto our own path, the one that has no footsteps to follow. I habitually documented all the information I could regarding Naddia and the events surrounding her, and then left the information, formalized and presentable, out of my finished report. I rose and swiftly fell into my bed. Sleep would certainly be a welcome relief to my tired and strained mind.


	8. Page 8

I awoke rather early the following morning and bounced out of bed with noticeable vigor. I momentarily contemplated if it was just nervousness, but concluded that I genuinely felt good. As I left my bedroom I went straight to the fish tank and checked in on the lion and deer to see if they were still real. And they were.

 _"Great. Yesterday was not a fever dream after all."_

I set water bowls for each and then got ready for the day. As I went through the habitual motions of my morning routine my mind mused over my sinful redaction of information the night before. The choice had been made, and there was no going back, but the weight of it loomed over me that morning.  
When it was time, I made my way back to the parking lot mentally braced for whatever I would be up against. I let my mind wander on the possibilities. Smuggled technology from overseas, illegal biological engineering, even illegal biochemical construction, all conceivable.  
The three of them were already there waiting for me when I arrived. Naddia had a swollen duffle-bag hanging off of her left shoulder as she lifted an arm and waved an excited greeting in the morning sun. Shade, arms crossed, leaned in and whispered something to Naddia that made her stiffen and then shove her. I rolled my eyes at the scene as I moved past them and parked the car. I released the seatbelt and stepped out into the morning air. In my last private moments before the dance of interaction began, I raised my gaze to the sky as I quietly inhaled. The moment evaporated as the sound of their footsteps neared. My posture lifted as the muscles around my eyes pulled and my lips curled, transforming my face into a polite smile. I turned to greet them, "Good morning ladies."  
Shade smirked devilishly at Naddia, "Go ahead, your _sweetheart_ is waiting."  
Naddia stepped forward rather timidly, "Right, I guess we should get right to the point..." she looked me over carefully, her visage melancholy. I suddenly was struck with an odd sensation, clearly, I meant quite a great deal to her and yet, she was but a stranger to me. She lingered in that moment, seeming to be standing at the edge of some daunting precipice, hesitating to jump for fear of what lay beyond. If these were different circumstances perhaps I would have been more sympathetic with her. I was not.  
"Yes." I shattered the pause, forcing time to march on. She nervously nodded and then took an exceptionally large breath, "This world is one of many. My family calls them Shadows, you would call them parallel worlds. They all exist within a larger universe, or perhaps better defined as a multiverse. Shade and I are from Amber, it is the one true world from which all other possible worlds flow. People of my family are of a royal bloodline that can travel through these alternate worlds at will, and can affect the laws of probability within them. And I know you so well because...in another world we...um.."  
"You were _lovers_." Shade interjected. A flash of anger crossed Naddia's face but she didn't stop, "But you died. And now there's a very real threat to all of existence that would wipe out all dimensions completely. I've come to uhm,...I'm hoping you'd be willing to come with me to Amber. It's the safest place for what's occurring right now...unfortunately." She muttered the last part under her breath as she met my gaze.  
I let her words hang in the air for a moment, giving my mind time to process her insane rambling.  
"...You do realize you are telling me that you've come from a completely different dimension,"  
"Yes."  
"and can manipulate this one with the power of your will,"  
"Yes, well...sort of."  
I paused and then continued, "...and the only reason you are talking to me, here, is because you want to rescue me,"  
" _Protect_ you."  
"protect me, by bringing me with you to a different dimension."  
"Yes."

"Well, ok yea, this all sounds crazy! But this is why I did what I did earlier; magic. By all accounts it can't be real here right? So you've got to ask yourself, how I was able to do that."  
"...People have been known to demonstrate incredible tricks that baffle the mind and seem unexplainable."  
"It seems you are in denial." Garm let his gaze drift lazily from a passing butterfly to me, "You don't consider me sufficient evidence?"  
I shook my head, raised my hands, and backed up a step, "Stolen technology, sure, illegal biochemical mutations, sure, but this, you are trying to convince me of utter fantasy!"  
"Ugh, oh _come on_ Alaric!"  
Naddia's tone of familiarity took me off guard and unsettled me somewhat, which seemed to dismay her further. She quieted herself for a moment eventually raising her gaze to meet mine once more and spoke softly, "Can you trust me for…" She let her eyes slide down the road parallel to the parking lot we were in and then pointed, "just to the end of the road there?"  
I expressed a small squint of confusion, "I do not understand what you mean."  
"Can you trust me?" She looked back at me with a hopeful expression, "Let's go to the end of the road, if you still don't believe me by then...then…" her eyes fell.  
There is a point we reach in our lives when it is no longer possible for us to continue living the life we have; fate, in her fantastical and disconcerting wisdom, will present a fork in the road. Or so it would seem. However, the ideal path has already been blocked long before the moment of realization, pushing us to continue forth into the wilderness and cut through the tangle of the path untraveled.  
"...Fine."  
She froze for a moment, as if in shock and then began to stifle a small smile.  
"Yes, yes, fine. I am willing to humor you. To the end of the road."  
"And while we are being forthcoming," I shifted my gaze to Shade, "your smile disturbs me."  
"Good." Shade sneered, and then turned to Naddia, "Alright, you got your little pet. Let's go."  
Naddia folded her arms, fishing for an apology "Excuse me? Don't call him that."  
Shade ignored her, "Car will probably be fastest, we'll take yours." she pointed to me and then walked over to it, "I'll drive first."  
"Ah, no." I bounded over and grabbed her arm as she opened the driver side door.  
I immediately released it as her eyes flashed a terrible wrath that bore into me. It simmered there, under the surface, with only a thin layer of inhibition holding it back.  
"This is _my_ car. I will drive it...please."  
Shade stepped back silently and gestured for me to get in, and then slammed the door shut behind me. Naddia was already in the back seat with Garm as Shade slid into the passenger's seat. I was quite ready to get this little venture over with and expel them from my car and wasted no time turning the ignition and backing out of the lot.  
"Your pet touched me. Make sure that _never_ happens again. Or don't, if you don't mind his pretty little face getting ruined."  
"Excuse me?" I looked at Shade incredulously as she ignored me.  
"Shade!" Naddia yelled in frustration. I could tell by the sound in her voice she was inept at dealing with her cousin.  
"Do not worry Shade. I do not make a habit of making the same mistakes twice." I replied dryly.  
"Good. It's good he's intelligent enough to learn basic rules."  
I glanced into the rearview mirror and saw that Naddia was about to burst. I remained silent as I exited the parking lot.  
"Shade, I swear by the Unicorn if you ar-"  
" _Please_ may we open a window." Garm interjected imploringly.  
"Half way _only_." Shade replied, and Naddia leaned over to lower it.  
"I can do it." Garm growled and placed his paw on the button next to him.  
"Follow the road. And don't crash the car." Shade commanded.  
"It's alright Alaric, just listen to her directions, and keep calm."

 _"Keep calm? Why would- oh...crap."_


	9. Page 9

We try to make sense of how everything is supposed to work, and develop a factor of comfort behind our lines and in our boxes. Beyond the bounds is a wild labyrinth and tangle of the unknown where dreamers dance and artists straddle. I was no longer within sight of comfort, no longer within my realm of understanding. There I sat, in great terror of her own understanding by which she penetrated into my world and then whisked me away into another as buildings fell and rose again in different configurations and colors. People buzzed around me popping in and out of existence and transmuted into non human like creatures. My eyes flicked down as I felt the steering wheel change beneath my hands, the whole car in fact was going through various conversions as we continued.  
I was terrified. I gripped the steering wheel tighter but did not let my stoic demeanor crack. It appeared I had found myself in the deep end of the pool, and as it is, you either sink, or you swim.  
"You doing alright Alaric?" Naddia touched my shoulder.  
"Fine." I responded, unmoving.  
"These are all Shadows, dimensions, that we are moving through, by adding and subtracting elements. Shade's taking us to Amber, unless, you want to return now?"  
Shade snorted, "You're giving him a choice now? Of all moments?"  
"We can continue to Amber."  
"Ok." Naddia let out a sigh of relief, "Good." I could hear her fall back in her seat as her hand slipped away.  
After a few minutes she spoke up again, "Shade."  
"What?"  
"I think we should settle on some sort of alibi in case it looks like we're going to land in serious trouble with Random for leaving."

 _"Random? What kind of a name is that?"_

"Ha, yea like what? You were overwhelmed by the power of true love and in your possessed state ran off into the sunset to find your beloved, dragging me along with you?"

 _"Exemplary excuse. You Shade, are the queen of lies. I applaud your mastery."_

" _No_. I mean a _real_ alibi. How about we received a Trump contact while visiting the Pattern, far away from any real help. We do the only logical thing we can think of in a losing battle, which is reaching out to the Pattern for help. Then it proceeds to act the same strange way as before, dragging us in and sending us out into Shadow once we have walked to it's center."

 _"What in the bloody hell did I just listen to?"_

"That's...actually a good plan. One question though- Alaric turn right. Did you put a lot of thought into this, or was this idea right off the top of your head?"  
"Ad lib."  
"Hm, that's a bit disconcerting that you can come up with a good lie so quickly."  
I glanced in the mirror to see Naddia stroking Garms back in a relaxed fashion, "Regardless of how much I desperately wish otherwise _I am_ a part of this family after all."

 _"Deceit runs through your bloodline? Charming."_

Shade laughed, "Fair enough. But what about your _pet?_ " she thumbed in my direction, "How are you going to explain that?"  
My eyes tossed daggers at her from their corners but I remained silent.  
"Awwww" Shade cooed as she noticed my subtle reaction and then in the most humiliating display she reached over and pat me on the head. My eyes returned to the road and I offered no further response, to do so would only incite her further.  
"I'll come up with some excuse for Alaric. No need for you to _worry_."  
It was then I realized, that Naddia was not merely inept at dealing with Shade, she was yielding. Perhaps she needed her, or feared her, quite possibly it was both. Our traveling acid trip was temporarily paused as we stopped for lunch at some strange land where the people predominantly wore feathered garments, had big birdlike eyes and spoke in a strange language I did not know. Their food was well made though.  
By the fifth hour I was starting to acclimate to the rhythm of changing landscapes. Keeping my eyes focused on the road that changed little made it easier. That is until suddenly the road began to disappear.  
"Keep going." Shade commanded as our path faded to dirt. Garm started to become visibly restless.  
"Ah," I gasped as I felt the car start to slow, "What is happening, it still has gas." I pushed harder on the pedal which did nothing. Garm started to pant with excitement.  
Shade cracked her neck and sat up, "It's time to switch out rides."  
Naddia touched my shoulder, "Technology doesn't work in Amber, the closer we are to it the more things stop working."

 _"That does not make any sense. But what the hell! Sure, why not? Nothing else that has been happening has made any sense either."_

"So, I'm to just abandon my car here?"  
"Don't worry about it, we can get you a shiny new one when we get back." Naddia smiled reassuringly.

 _"Yes, right, of course. Conjuring, hypnotizing, just fabricating whatever the heck you want to occur. How foolish of me to forget that normal conventions are utter tosh."_

"As you will." I responded sharply, stopping the car so we could all get out.  
Garm began scampering about as Naddia and Shade walked into the forest beside the road and emerged with perfectly saddled horses.  
I tried to ride the beast, I really did. After a few minutes we stopped and I had to transfer to Naddia's horse while her duffle-bag was transferred to Shade's. I felt uncomfortably close having my arms wrapped around her while we rode onward. Our close proximity allowed her scent to drift through me. Whatever fragrance she was wearing was pleasant and gave me thoughts of ferns under a starry sky.  
Very little of the day's occurrences made sense, I felt swept up into some sort of dream made real. Most of all, I still could not fully comprehend the idea that this woman in front of me, loved me, and in her own truth had lived a life with me. It was all the more unsettling as I could not deny I naturally found her attractive since we first met.  
I took a moment between the horse hooves and trees to take in her presence. She was thin, but strong. Her posture was proper and she commanded the animal with presence. Her skin was fair, and smooth as if her life had been an easy one if I were to judge by human standards. She appeared to be in her late 20s early 30s and of Asian descent, Korean maybe, but there was an accent somewhere in her genetics to cause her warm red hair. Her mannerisms were balanced between crudeness and grace. As if she did not know her true nature.  
She tilted her head, her one visible eye making contact with my own, "...You like what you see?"  
I was caught off guard. Jolted out of my reverie, I looked away quickly. "Apologies. It was rude of me."  
"Not necessarily..." She released a coy half smile before turning her attention forward once more.  
I decided to let my mind regard the situation I was in.

 _"The danger threatening the universe, Pattern, Brand, Random, the Unicorn, and Trump."_ I repeated in my head, these were the things I did not know. I needed to keep track of what I wanted to become privy to if the opportunity presented itself.  
The world continued to shift as we carried on, after a time stabilizing into what I presumed was Amber. We were on a trail that passed through trees that ran the gambit through gold and green. And through the earth they rose taking the gold and green with them, towering above us in an ageless, wild way. A chorus of life shifting around us filled the air. Resting on a mountain beyond and above the treetops was a magnificent castle. It was curved away from us, but I could see sprawled below the castle was a walled city that clung to the mountain side.


End file.
